


Is This Real Life

by Random_Nerd3



Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: After I Whump Him, And Will Get His Snuggles, Angst, Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Ends in cuddles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective!Luke Patterson (Julie and the Phantoms), Reggie Has A Panic Attack, Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Is Precious Child, Reggie's Flannel Is His Security Blanket, Reggie's Shitty Parents, SOFT GAYS, Sorry Not Sorry, Yes I Titled It After Bohemian Rhapsody, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Luke knew something was going on with Reggie, but it wasn’t until the bassist broke down during rehearsal when he realized how bad Reggie was really getting. Luckily Julie and Alex were there to help him because Luke didn’t know Reggie’s flashbacks could still happen since they became ghosts, and he definitely wouldn’t have been able to help Reggie through this one alone.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939114
Comments: 7
Kudos: 530





	Is This Real Life

Luke didn’t notice it until after they were all dead and playing with Julie in the studio one day. They were running through a few newer songs he and Julie had written over the weekend. The songs were all set up to be anthems, upbeat and energetic. Luke was positive they’d get their audience dancing on their feet by the end of the first verse. It happened just as he strummed the last chord of the song though… Reggie’s thing. The bassist flinched when Alex slammed his drumsticks onto the cymbals with a tad more aggression than necessary. When Luke met Reggie’s eyes he could tell something was off. He couldn’t pinpoint it, the exact moment the usual light in Reggie’s eyes dimmed, but it happened. “Reggie, everything okay?” Luke asked as Julie switched her sheet music for a different song. He took note of Reggie’s right hand shaking as he tried to re-tune the bass. Reggie nodded and plastered on a painfully fake smile.

“Of course I’m okay Luke!” Reggie exclaimed with a bit too much excitement. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Luke frowned as Reggie started looking around the studio, like he was confused about where he was. It was painfully similar to how they all looked when they first appeared at Caleb’s club the night of the Orpheum performance. Reggie was getting jittery… and anxious… something was very clearly not right. Alex stopped drumming his slow beat and glanced at Luke in concern.

“Reggie,” Luke said, taking a slow step forward. He took off his guitar and rested it against it’s stand. Reggie winced and took a tripped backwards, foot catching on a loose amp chord. _We really should tape those down,_ Luke reminded himself, before turning his attention back to his now-terrified friend. Reggie hit the ground with a _thunk_ and instantly curled into himself. He was shivering like it was freezing in the room, even though the sun was up and shining through the windows.

“‘M sorry,” Reggie mumbled, trying to reel in whatever composure he thought passed as normal. “‘M not a fag, not a fag,” Reggie said, and it sounded like he was pleading with someone. Luke’s heart clenched when Reggie flinched back, as though he was expecting to get hit by something. Julie let out a gasp of surprise, and Luke looked to Alex for help. Alex poofed next to Luke and the two of them sat close enough to their bandmate so he’d know they were there, and that they weren’t trying to hurt them. Luke’s heart ached at the sight of his friend, Reggie was the youngest out of the three of them, even if it was only by a few months.

“Luke,” Julie said quietly, not wanting to scare Reggie anymore than he already was. “What’s going on?” She stayed by the piano, but he could tell she was concerned. Luke just looked at her helplessly as Alex tried to calm Reggie down.

“‘M sorry!” Reggie yelled suddenly, then threw himself backwards like he got slapped across the face. Luke tensed as he realized what was happening. Reggie’s parents fought constantly when they were alive, about every little thing that could possibly be fought about. He remembered when Alex had come out to everyone, and to their parents. “Not sick, ‘m not sick,” Reggie muttered as Alex failed to get through to him. Emily and Mitch were supportive and understanding, but Reggie’s parents… from what little Luke actually remembered about them… they seemed indifferent about the whole Alex-being-gay thing. It was like they were fine with it as long as if their own son wasn’t gay… Realization dawning on Luke he knelt down and reached forward with his hand hesitantly, but he inevitably rested it on Reggie’s shoulder. Reggie tried to get away from his touch, thrashing around on the floor. Luke held his own though as he shifted so Reggie could see him.

“Reggie it’s Luke,” Luke said, trying to stay as calm as he could. Alex backed away to give them space, which he appreciated. Reggie’s hitched and the terrifying, shuddering breaths started to slow down. “Yeah, there you go. You’re safe remember? You’re here with me and Alex, in the studio.” He continued on, comforting, grounding words that were safe. Words that he knew reminded Reggie of times where he felt safe.

“Luke?” Reggie asked, a hint of doubt in his voice. Luke shifted his hand from Reggie’s shoulder to cupping the bassist’s cheek. Reggie was too exhausted to fight back, instead leaning into the palm of his hand. Luke eyed him carefully, watching for any signs of any sort of panic or anxiety attack. Reggie’s hands were still shaking slightly, but other than that he seemed to be doing a million times better than he was before. Luke let out a shaky laugh as he rested his forehead against Reggie’s.

“Yeah bud,” Luke said as he ran a hair through Reggie’s hair. “Hey,” Luke said, trying to keep Reggie talking. “Remember that time when we swapped Bobby’s guitar with a uke?” He asked, causing Julie to snort from across the room. Reggie gave him a wobbly smile in response, and Luke knew he was going in the right direction.

“He was -” Reggie coughed, “he was so bad at it.” Luke nodded as Alex somehow managed to dig out Reggie’s flannel from whatever pile of crap it was hiding under. Alex draped it over Reggie’s shoulders and he pulled it around him tightly.

“He had to play all of his solos on it during the gig, remember? His face got so _red_ during the performance. I thought he was going to turn into a tomato,” Alex recalled with a light chuckle. Luke looked at Julie then nodded, and she bolted across the studio to where they were sitting. She knelt behind Reggie then said,

“Reggie, it’s Julie.” Reggie sagged, like a heavyweight was just lifted from them. She hummed, “You’re going to be okay. Can I play with your hair?” To Luke’s surprise, Reggie answered verbally with a whispered,

“Yes.” Taking her position, Julie settled in as she started running her hands through Reggie’s hair. The effect was imminent, and Reggie fell into her arms as she continued to murmur hushed words of comfort into his ears. Luke smiled gratefully at her and she smiled back at him. When five minutes passed and Reggie was obviously passed out in Julie’s lap she kept her hand in his hair.

“You don’t have to tell me anything…” Julie assured both Luke and Alex, who were both trying to figure out how to explain the situation without outing Reggie to her. Luke watched as Reggie slept peacefully, more relaxed than he ever did before they died. Sighing Luke nodded and ran a hand through his hair,

“Yeah. We do…” He exchanged a look with Alex, who nodded in support. They fell into a sort of uncomfortable silence as Luke tried to compile a comprehensive story to explain how shitty Reggie’s parents were. Alex took the lead,

“His parents used to fight… a lot. We knew it was bad, but he never let us go to his house or even be in the same room as his parents for longer than ten minutes. They barely went to our gigs… unless you count the one we accidentally booked in the bar his dad drank in.” Reggie made a soft noise of content when Julie resumed petting his hair. Luke couldn’t help but let a smile curve at the corners of his lips. Julie really was their saving grace... He picked up the story where Reggie left off,

“They weren’t the best but they were supportive when the could be… until Alex came out.” A look of guilt crossed Alex’s face. Luke quickly glared at him, “it’s not your fault and you know that Alex. They were shit parents, it would’ve happened even if you hadn’t.” Alex looked slightly less guilty, and Luke took it as a win. He could only handle one crisis at a time. Julie cleared her throat,

“So Reggie’s parents were homophobic?” Luke winced at the word,

“Not exactly. They were fine with Alex being gay, as long as he didn’t spread his ‘disease’ to their son.” An angry look crossed Julie’s face and Luke set a mental reminder to never make her pissed of at him.

“They _what_?” She asked, hissing the words. Luke nodded as Reggie shifted in his sleep. His flannel fell slightly off him so Luke pulled it back over his shoulders.

“He didn’t want you to find out like this… but he’s bisexual. We both are… we’re exes,” Luke said tripping over his words as he did so. Julie’s eyebrows furrowed together in brief confusion, then her eyes widened.

“Oh… _oh_ , you know I was wondering what those angsty-pondering looks were about.” Luke frowned,

“You don’t care?” He asked, confusion evident in his voice. Julie’s soft grin made Luke feel warm again, like he did back when she gave them her hug of life.

“I’m glad you told me, but it doesn’t change who you are.” She glanced at Alex then said, “just like how being gay doesn’t change who Alex is. You’re you and well… there’s always going to be assholes out there but as long as you remember who you are, then that’s enough.” A melody started working it’s way into Luke’s head. He started to hum it and Alex lounged on the floor next to Julie, he joined the three of them and curled into her other side. Reggie was sandwiched between them all, and Luke wrapped him and Julie up in his arms.

“You three really love each other, don’t you?” Julie asked as Alex’s soft snores filled the air. Luke hummed in response, then combed a hand through _his_ hair instead of Reggie’s.

“We love you too Jules,” Luke promised, basking in her soft touches. Julie let out a soft chuckle,

“I know Luke. I love you guys too.” She started humming a song, he caught the words _perfect harmony_ here and there and realized it was the same song that he thought of earlier. Luke didn’t want to think much of it though, he just wanted to hold his boys and his girl in his arms and keep them safe for a few hours longer. His eyelids grew heavier as Julie continued to sing a bittersweet love song about a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


End file.
